When At Alfea
by Loveableheart
Summary: Ava is new at alfea, a school her mom attended. She go's like anyone and meets friends. But... her friends are special and so is she. How will the years at Alfea play out for them when all the Winx daughters go to Alfea? INSPIRED BY "What Comes Next" BY Authoress-in-training PICTURE INSPIRED BY LoveLoveLovix.: I don't own Winx :.
1. Arriving at Alfea

**4/6/15: Hello! I changed the beginning because I'd kind stolen it from Authoress-in-training, who wrote the story that inspired this called "What Comes Next". A lot of this story is copied from that. Like the daughter of Stella greeting the main characters, who both have red hair. They might have the same color eyes too. But, thanks to her, I have this story. So, go read hers, and keep in my mind that not all of this is original. Even the main character sharing a room with the daughter of Diaspro is from her's too. HOW MUCH DID I TAKE FROM HER STORY?! But, I just had to give her credit now. Also, the picture for the cover of this story was also inspired (okay, pretty much copied style and idea-wise,) from an author called LoveLoveLovix from one of her stories called "Legacy of Light."**

* * *

><p>The wind blew hot in my face as I waited for my Father. The trees on my planet swayed like they were waving goodbye. Dad showed beside me, breathing slowly.<p>

"Dad... Can I go now?" I begged, turning around to face him. Silently, he gave me all my bags.

"I suppose. Call me, write me, be a good little fairy..." he trailed off, his grey eyes looking sad.

My heart panged, despite my excitement. "Every week, Daddy. Promise?

He gave a small smile and then hugged me. "I just can't beleive you're going to Alfea _now_. You're too-"

"Young," I finished, and yes. I did this alot. "Dad... I'm 14. I'll be alright. Mom went to Alfea also. She turned out alright. Well..." I trailed off. Mom was a sensitive topic. She dissapeared when I was a baby. Dad had been the one to stay. We told eachother everything and I could see his smile falter.

He gave me another hug. "Call as soon as you get there."

I nodded and turned around. He conjured a portal, and with a final wave- I stepped inside.

A few seconds later, I felt solid ground beneath my feet. I was here. I turned around and smiled. Alfea. The pink and blue building was amazing. Girls my age and older walked around the pathways between bushes and trees and laughed.

A warm breeze swept throught and ruffled my hair. Bright orange flew infront of my eyes and I pulled the waves of hair back behind my ear. A thought clouded everything; where did I go?

I looked around wildly and then a small laugh made me turn around. A girl was smiling at me.

She had golden hair and hazel eyes. She was tall, thin, looked 15... all like me. Her perfect face had a little pink eyeshadow and lip-gloss on. Her short orange dress had a belt that was yellow with a star in the corner and she had a matching orange headband. Orange wedges adoarned her feet and many yellow, sparkly, bangles jangled on her wrist as she held a hand out and her orange star earrings hook.

I hesitantly shook it.

"Hi. I'm Princess Soleil," She said happily.

"Hi. I'm Ava," I said quietly.

""Well, _Ava_, are you lost? You seem like you need a bit of help. No offense!" She said smiling abit.

I shook my head. "None taken. Yeah, I guess I could use some direction. This is my first time ever here. I've only heard that it's pink and for fairies," I said will a laugh.

Soleil looked at me funny. "You're mom didn't go here? Did she go to the Beta Beta Academy over past Magix?" She asked. "_Or..." _She had some ice in her voice now._ "Did she go to Cloud Tower...?"_

"Neither," I answered quickly. "She went here. Only, she dissapeared when I was a baby. Haven't seen since I was 10 months old so... It's just been me and my dad for so long. I don't know anything about Alfea."

Soleil's eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry..." Then she smiled. "But now I could give you a tour! C'mon!"

**1 Hour Later**

After giving me a main tour of Alfea and showing me where the other schools and Magix were, we hbegan heading up the stairs to find our rooms.

"Where are we going?" I asked after 3 flights of stairs. I was getting pretty tired and this wasen't the first time my feet had been killing me today. e probably walked over 20 miles during the tour.

"We're on the top floor. It's just up here," Soleil said as we turned up another flight of stairs leading into a sun-filled large hall. After walking to the difeerent doors, we found one marked:

_Princess Soleil of Solaria- Single_

_Pirncess Harmony of Melody- Room 1_

_Princess Claire of Eraklyeon- Room 2_

_Lilliana of Melody- Room 1_

_Floressa of Marigold- Room 3_

_Ava of Sparx- Room 2_

_Electra of Zenith- Room 3_

I swallowed. Wow. There were alot of Princesses in our room. In fact... I was in the same dorm as one! I hoped this would be alright. I mean, her not being preppy or anything.

"Ooo... Sorry," Soleil said running a finger down the list.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You're rooming with Clairissa... She is _such _a snob! I've seen her on the cover of _Fairy Beat _magizine alot. Most of it's for new fashions..."

Great. Just what I needed. A Princess prep. Soleil swiftly opened the door and I looked inside.

There was large room with blue paint on the walls. Mutli-colored lamps, couches, and accessories dotted the room along with rugs. A few windows were on one side. 2 doors were on the opposite side of the windows and on another side were another 2 doors. Weird...

Soleil immedlitely walked to one of them and opened the door. She walked in casually and I followed. Inside was orange walls, white carpet, and a bed along with a dresser and large closet.

"Is this the single room?" I asked absently looking around the large space.

Soleil nodded and pointed. "There are the doubles. Find the one that says '2'."

I looked over. This was becoming both strange and boring. I hauled my bags over to one of the doors and looked for 2. I soon found and walked in. It was much larger than the single. A large room that had two columns. One side had a bed, a dresser, bedside table, and closet. The other side was identical. I picked a side and cast a simple spell unpacking all my things and adding a splash of blue to the walls. It was more colorful now and more me.

Soleil was lounging on the couch and filing her nails.

"Do you know anyone else in here?" I asked trying to strike a conversation, but sounding more lame than anything.

Soleil looked up and thought. "Hmm... Yes. I know Ivy, Harmony, and Electra. Their moms were friends of mine in school, so natrually we've hung out. I know you now too. Like I've said; I've seen Claire in magizines... Monnie might know Lilliana and that's it."

"Ah," I said quietly.

She then looked up. "Do want to go grab some pizza? I think that the cafateria's serving some. I prefer a Late, but I'm fine with pizza."

I smiled. "Sure..."

"Of course, there's carbs and stuff... Can you say _half a pound?_ That's what you'll need to tell the doctors after I'm done..." She said as we began to leave.

I couldn't help but smile. Things may not be so bad here at Alfea...

* * *

><p><em><strong>an Time!**_

**Hello! Wew... I've been working on that for quite some time now! And can I just say, I can't wait to begin writing this story! I had to delete another Winx story, but it ws just rambling and a bad plot. So, I'm starting a fresh slate!**

**Now, I understand if this chapter was _Très ennuyeux _but this story will get better and I promise it!**

**Also, it seems early but can you guess anything more about Ava's backgrond? Hmmm?**

**;p Haha. Well, it would be nice to see a reveiw, but if you don't feel compelled to then I won't ask you to. Just so long as the stats show that people are reading my story. But, if you do reveiw, I'll give you some Virtual Sour Skittles! Yay!**

**Well, I hope to update soon, and thank-you for taking the time to read my story!**

_**Voyez-vous autour de la page!**_

**~Meghan**

**P.S. I do like to speak French so I will do that alot! Haha. =D**


	2. Friends

_CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH_

My eyes flew open at the strange noise. I let my eyes drift without moving my head too much.

It was morning and sunlight was thrown inside my room by the window near my bed. The green trees outside swayed and the morning fog drifted high above the ground. I continued to look around the golden room. It was fairly lit, but some patches were grey or inky blue.

I finally saw the noise and I momentarily froze before slowly sitting up in my blue bed.

A girl was sifting through one of the drawers.

"Um..." I began, but she gasped and turned around before letting out a sigh of releif.

"You _scared _me!" She whispered.

"Er, not to be rude," I said. I didn't want to be offensive, but when there's a person in my room... yeah... I could only see a shadow though and that me almost worried. "Who are you?"

She let out a quiet laugh. "Oh. I'm Morgan. I was trying to get some lipgloss my friend has without her noticing." I gave her a look. "She borrowed it, and never gave it back."

I slowly nodded before I heard a click and then a another before short foot-steps. I turned my head and saw a ligh on under the bathroom door. Morgan gasped. "I have to go! Tell Claire that I'll see her later!" Morgan said before slipping her hand into the drawer. I watched as her shadow dashed out of the room.

The bathroom door opened and the light urned off. A girl walked into the room and infront of a window long enough for me to see her.

She was slim and an average height. She had pale skin with a slight tan and her orange eyes on the floor. She was in a robe and her hair was wrapped in a towel. A few blonde curls hung out from under the flods though.

_Claire... _knew I had heard that name...

I stayed still until finally I couldn't. "Hi."

She wasn't surprised or scared (luckily) and turned around. "Hello," She said in a half-hearted way.

I blinked. "Are you, Claire?"

She pulled open a drawer and pulled out some clothes. "Obviously. But, why know my name when I don't want to know your's?" She gave a smirk and looked at me. "_Ciao." _

I flinched and she swept out of the room. What just happened? I shook my head a little before I stood up and opened my dresser drawer. I chose a simple blue halter top, jeggings, and some blue flats. I brushed my hair and I walked out of the room.

I had no idea if I was going the right way until I smelled pancakes. Yum! If anything, I could follow that! I continued until I reached the pink cafeteria. The large sunroom was full of girls all talking and eating their breakfeat. I saw Claire in line.

She had on a red wrap, her blond curls were down, a ruby choker adorned her neck, she had blue skinny-jeans, red wedges, and some ruby earrings. Her crimson painted fingernails ran through her hair as she sat down at a table.

"Ava! Ava! Over here!" I could hear Soleil's voice and I looked around. She was standing up behind one of the tables a little far back near a window. I smiled and walked over.

"Hi Soleil," I said shyly when I got their.

"_Do that Black Eyed Peas, you know that 'Boom-Boom-Pow. If you wanna' get with me, there's some things you gotta' know, I like my beats fast and my bass down low..." _The girl beside her sang.

She had navy-black hair, she was slim, pale, and had her eyes closed with earphones in her ear's. She was wearing a red T-shirt and black jeans and some worn red tennis-shoes. She had a spilled cup of orange juice infront of her.

"Harmony! _Be quiet!" _The girl on the other side of Soleil said, trying to overpower the girl singing (Harmony?)

Soleil gave a laugh. "Sorry about them."

I smiled. "It's fine... I didn't many friends at Sparx. My dad homeschooled me..." I sat down across.

"Hello, I'm Floressa," said a voice. I turned to face the girl beside me. She had olive skin, cocoa hair, luminous green eyes, unhumanly thin, and never the less pretty. She had a small pink skirt on, a green hippy-style shirt, a green headband, a brown braclet, and some pink boots. A small leaf amulet hung from her neck.

"Ava," I said shaking her out-strectched hand.

Floressa pointed to the girl with navy hair and confirmed it. "That's Harmony. She's the Princess of Melody and _loves _music... yeah... she takes her headphones everwhere..." She continued around the table and she pointed to the girl that had told Harmony to be quiet. "Thats-"

"Electra," the girl cut her off. She had pink hair, pale kin, some freckles, caramel highlights, and blue eyes. Her hair reached her shoulders where a purple jacket was, over a T-shirt with a big 8 printed on it. Continueing I saw jeans, and purple tennis-shoes.

"I'm,"

"Ava. I heard," The girl interrupted. She gave a small smile and turned to her tray. Instead of food being on it, there was a laptop. She began to type furiously and Floressa gave me a smile.

"So, Ava, Essa, Electra, Monnie, _des types voulez-vous aller à_ Magix?" Soleil asked.

I blinked. What? Was she speaking gibberish or something?

Harmony shot her a look. "You know we don't speak French 'leil..." She then returned her attention to her music.

Soleil rolled here eyes. "_I said... _Do you guys want to go to Magix?"

Harmony shook her head and so did Electra. Floressa was suddenly busy eating her bread and Soleil looked at me. I shrugged.

"I' ve never been to Magix. What is it?"

Soleil gaped and Electra snorted at her expression.

"You don't know... what Magix is?" Soleil whispered.

I shook my head. I seriously had no idea. It sounded like a town. _Magix. _Even in my head the word sounded strange... "Nope..."

"Well, then you _have _to go!" Soleil exclaimed.

Without touching my food, or saying another word, we got up and left.

**2 Hours Later**

Me and Soleil returned back to my room alughing and holding the wieght of all our bags. Magix had beena shopping center, and I found some nice things there.

"I think I'll wear my new top tommorow," I said finally stopping the giggeling and holding up the sparkly blue tank-top I had gotten.

Soleil nodded. "_Oui! Très magnifique!_"

I grinned even wider than before (if that's possible,) and nodded even though I didn't understand a word. Maybe those girls and Soleil are different, but that means we balance each other craziness right? I might just have made some friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, was it alright? I know, I know It was boring, but I needed to get everyone else into there. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R?**

**~Meghan**


	3. Claire

_"You have to take her today." A woman's voice said._

_"Why?" A man's voice replied._

_"I... I have to go..."_

_"Where? Should I go. Oh is it something with, well, whatever is you guys do."  
><em>_  
>Suddenly, a scream emits from the dark void I heard the voices come from.<em>

I wake up, gasping for air. I look around and grab my bed sheets. Yes, this is reality; not the nightmare I just faced. As I slow my breathing, I look over at Claire's bed. The ruby red sheets are empty. Perfect.

I don't know if I exactly like Claire. She wasen't exactly Sugar Plums and Daisies last week. Ever since I haven't seen her around much. She's been walking around with two girls, always talking to them. Always whispering in the hals. Maybe it's just because she's a princess. Of course, Soleil is a princess and we get along just fine.

I sigh, and swing my legs out of the warm covers and force myself to get dressed. A blue tank top, some blue jeans, blue flats, and a white scrunchie. For a little sparkle, I add a charm braclet. I survey myslef in the mirror before grabbing my binder and quickly living the room.

As soon as I get down to the Cafe, I hear Soleil. "Hey, Ava!" She's waving at me from a table by the window. I wave back, and go collect my breakfast. Eggs, Gritz, Juice, and a muffin. As I walk over, I see Claire and her two friends.

One of them has darker skin and a tan. Her wavy brown hair is streaked with lighter brown highlights. Her purple ensamble stands out against her skin. Her gold eyes connect with mine before she launches into another conversation with Claire. Hm. No make-up... No heels... No cotoure clothes... Why is she talking with Claire? I dissmiss the thought and look at the other girl.

She had pale skin, shoulder length blonde hair, and rosy-pink eyes. She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress with a white skirt. The dress went over both shoulders. Under it was a white blouse that's shoulder-less and has sleeves that reached her wrists. White shoes adorned her feet. I noticed some white eye glitter and faint pink lip-gloss. She looked more like she would be with Claire.

I finally turn away, not caring to look at Claire, and walk quickly over to Soleil. Just as I sit down, Floressa sits beside me. She has one thing on her tray and it's not even food. A small cactus.

"Um... Essa... What is _that_?" I ask pointing at the cactus (which sneezes, making some neetles fall off,) and look at Floressa.

"Oh... Jeffrey is sick. I'm taknig him to the Nurse after Breakfast," Floressa says, picking up the fallen neetles.

"Well, keep it away from me... _J'ai une image de classe à prendre bientôt, et I don't veulent être en difficulté pour lui_," Soleil replies, wrinkling her nose and jabbing a fork into salad.

Floressa gives her a look. "Well, at least I don't plants! I probably used to know that salad!"

Soleil rolled her eyes before scooching over to let Electra sit down.

"Has anyone seen a Radioactive Caterpillar anywhere?" She asks, setting ua small laptop and typing furiously.

"No..." I respond. Radioactive _caterpillar? _Electra can be pretty strange sometimes.

"Ew! You have a little Robot running around somewhere? _D'abord un cactus malade, maintenant ceci?" _Soleil exclaims.

I roll my eyes. Of course. "I'm going to head to class." I say this quickly so no one can objetc and rush out of the Cafe door.

**20 Minutes Later**

I finally finish the doodle of Alfea I'be been doing in my jounal. I smile at my work, and take out some crayons to color it when I hear the bell ring. Some girls slowly walk into the classroom, but for the most part, everyone's here. One of the trudgers is Claire. I look for her two friends (probably her _only _friends,) but I can't find them. She sits alone at a seat and lets her head sit in her hand as she pulls out her notebook.

I hear someone sit beside me, so I look away from Claire. The girl about to sit down looks at me, and I give her a once-over: She had shoulder length red hair, stunning green eyes with swirls in them, and pale skin. Her thin body was in a light pink dress with some greenheels. The only make-up was some pink lip-gloss.

"Um... Is this seat taken?" She asks shyly.

I look around the room. I was giong to let her sit anyway, but she's just being curtious by asking. No other seats are available. Well, except the one beside Claire, but... Yeah...

I nod. "Sure!"

She gives a sweet smile and sits down and begins sifting through her pink bag. She pulls out a white binder with clouds doodled on it and a new notebook. She draws out a pink fuzzy pen and begins to write furiously in the notebok- I continue my doodle coloring.

Just as I finish the bubble-gum pin color of Alfea's walls,a teacher walks in. At least... I think he's the teacher. He has sort of an elfish look, although I can see some grey hairs.

"Hello!" He says in a cheerful voice. "I am Professor Pollaudium!"

The class responds with a dreary; "Heloo Professor Polladium."

He picks chalk up and begins to write on the board, then steps away for us to read it: MAGICAL HISTORY

He clears his throat before pickin up a leice of paper. "First things first," He sayd. "Roll call! Mandy Aramena?"

"Here!" Repsonds a happy girl two tablse ahead of me. This continues until I hear "Sou Haizea!" And the girl next to me responds with a quiet, "Here..."

I respond also when I hear my name, but other than that, the class is pretty standard. Rules, Standards,, Over-veiw of the year, blah, blah, blah.

Once his class is dissmissed, I say a "Bye!" to Sou and then continue with the rest of my classes. Me and Sou have another class, (Magical Energy,) together, so we chatted breifly there.

Turns out she's from the planet of Lycia, loves to read about nature, and has no parents still with her. I feel bad for her, but I guess we have one thing in common. We both don't have our mothers. I'm glad I met her, but she dosen't talk much. She dosen't normally take her eyes of the board except to write down things in her notbook. Once the rest of the day goes by, me and Harmony walk back to our rooms together.

As soon as I reach the door of mine, Harmony stops talking. I look up. Claire. She's sifting though a bedside table... Wait... _My _bedside table!

"Exuse me! But, what are you doing?" I say, tossing my books onto my bed as she looks up. She looks up, startled, and drops some of the papers she was holding.

"Uh..." I can see that she's struggeling to come up with an answer. I walk over and snatch the papers out of her hands. How dare she! Why is she going through my things? I shove the papers back into my drawer and fold my arms.

Harmony looks at Claire before looking at me. "Do you want me to go get Griselda?"

I can tell she wouldn't. It's just to scare Claire. The Eraklyon princess's eyes widen and she shakes her waves of blonde hair.

"N-n-no... I was just looking for... um... a nail filer! Yeah, I needed one really badly," she says. For a moment I beleive her, but that's just too rediculous to beleive.

"Really?" Harmony asks sarcastically. "Just answer Ava and we won't have a problem... What were you doing?"

"I was just looking for a nail file!" She said exhasperated.

I look at Harmony. "Monnie... It's fine. I beleive her." I didn't Nt one bit. I just wanted to stop this little Soap Opera fiasco.

"You do?" Claire asked incrediously before clearing her throat. "See? No problem. Ava believes me, so everythings fine."

I smile at Claire. "Yep. In fact..." I look through my bag until I find a nail file. I hand it too her and she takes it slowly. "There. Now you don't have to go through my drawers to get one. So, I won't ever see you over here again."

For a moment, Claire's eyes look murderous, but she slowly leaves the room.

Harmony looks at me. "You _seriously _beleived her? C'mon! That story was just as true as saying that I like pink!"

I give her a smile. "I didn't beleive her. I just wasnted to stop the Crime scene investigation. Now, I can keep an eye on her and hopefuly keep her out of my hair." Harmony smiles and nods and I return it. But somehow...

I know she'll be back. Snooping through my things. Maybe finding out my one secret that's worth more than the world.

* * *

><p><strong> So? Did everyone like the chapter? I know it's pobably been a while, but I'm juggeling 7 stories. Maybe you're doing more, but this is alot for me. I pretty much only have 8 stories. I'm doing 5 main ones, with 2 side ones. The sides I update every 2 weeks or 3. The main I try to update every week or every other week. <strong>

**Anyway, thanks to Roxy fan 4 ever for providing Sou and unamed. I cannot wait to write more! I am looking forward to writing about the parts when they get transformations, but thats a while away. I promise they'll transform (some of them) before summer break. But, thats I'm promising about that. For one things, I'm hoping to update another story today...**

**But I don't know. PEACE!**

**~Meghan**


	4. Faragona's Office Talk

**1 Month Later**

I let my head slump down into the desk, only to have it fly back up to attention. I've never been a fan of Potions. Proffesor Tic rants on about the _'Joys of dragon claws and elf ears!' _Soleil is on her third coat of lip-gloss examinging herself in the mirror, and Claire is filing her nails- just like everyone else in this class, doing nothing.

"Alright, calss is dissmissed," Proffesor Tic finally says. Everyone scrambles to get up and leave. I pick up my notebook before Proffessor Tic tells me to stay behind.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," I say to Floressa, Soleil, and Harmony. They nod and walk out, chatting about some new spell for class.

"Uh, you wanted to see me Proffessor?" I ask timidly, walking up to her desk. Proffessor Tic is sort of a hippie. Always dressed strange and waving scents around the classroom.

She nods. "Yes... I did. Headmistress Faragonda wants t talk to you in her office..."

"Oh," I reply. I don't have much of an intention on doing this. Fragonda gets on my nerves sometimes, always looking at me; but it's better than the pointing from some teachers. "Should I go now?"

Tic nods. "Yes, that would be good..." She resumes waving a pink mist around the room and I walk out. Why would Fragonda want to see me? Maybe I got in trouble... Then again, I haven't done anything bad. I bite my nails as I walk up the stairs to her office and just as I'm about to knock on the door, it swings open.

"Hello, Ava," Faragonda says smiling.

I smile in return. "Hi Ms. Fragonda."

She motions towards the chairs in her office. "Sit down, please."

I make my way over to the chairs, my mind still wondering what I've done to wind up in her office. She snaps her fingers and a tray of tea-cups floats towards us. She hands me a cup and a floating tea-pot fills it up. I take a small sip, letting the hot drink warm my stomach.

"So, Ava, I bet you're wondering why I called you here..." She says. _Who wouldn't? _I want to say, but I just nod and take another sip of tea.

"Well, see, there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about... Something the other teachers know... Do you know what I'm tlaking about?"

I shake my head. I really don't know, but I'm not sure I want to find out. She smiles a little bit, sitting down in her chair. "Well, I'm sure you've heard of the Winx Club? Right?"

I nod. Who hasn't? They're famous. In fact, Soleil told me Stella of Winx Club was her mom.

Fragonda nods. "And have you heard of the specialists?"

I nod again. "Sure." The Specialists are students at Red Fountain, however certain ones helped the Winx Club and some of them got married. I think.

"Well," Fragonda says, sipping some tea. "If you have I guess you've heard of The Trix... And Lord Darkar."

"I have," I confirm. I have, really. I was homeschooled until this year. My dad insisted that home school was better, but when I turned 14 I insisted that he let me go to Alfea. He seemed reluctant but after a while he cracked. But, he told me about those peole- they're villians that caused problems back then.

"Perhaps you've heard of Baltor then?" Faragonda says, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" I blurt. I notice a small smile dance across her lips.

"Baltor. Another problem for the Winx. It turns out he actually ended up... _Wedding _one of the Winx."

"O-okay..." I say. No idea what this has to do with me. I thought I was here for Faragonda to tell me I was failing or something, not to give me a History lesson. She gives me a smile.

"What class do you have next?"

I think. "Aromathapathery."

She taps her fingers on her plate, looking into the cup at the tea. She then looks at me. "Well, then I'll have to tell you myself."

I look at her. "About what?" I can't help it. I didn't even come up here, but now she's making me stay. She looks at me carefuly, pensively. "Baltor... He was a sorcerer. He was allied with the Trix and he had originaly attacked Sparx." I've heard of there. Pretty much everyone has. It's a place that was attacked by the Ancestral Witches. "Now, three witches who were ancestors of the Trix made him in man's image. Tall, hair, a figure, eyes, a mouth, voice, everything. He helped to take down Sparx and was the last to see Bloom's parents. And then he caused. I don't know when, or how, but... Bloom fell in love with him. And she soon became married to him."

I look at her. Bloom? And a villian? Really? "Seriously?" I blurt.

She smiels. "Yes, _seriously... _Anyway, she apparently had a baby. Sometime in June, or so I recall from the rumors..." Something twinkles in her eyes telling me she's right.

I grin. "That's pretty cool. My birthday's in June too. And a bunch of other people I'm guessing..."

She looks at me curoisly. "Yes, how interesting... Well, thank you for visiting my office. You may go. And next time you ahve History, ask you're teacher to tell a little more about Baltor, hm? Or research him... That would be lovely."

I nod and stand up. "Thank-you, Headmistress..." And with that I leave, having a strange feeling in my stomache.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken me sooooooooooooooo long to update I've been really busy! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Anyone guess at what the relation was to this little talk? Hm?<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reveiw?**

**~Meghan**


	5. Claire's Big Mistake

**1 Week Later**

I finished the last of my Fairy-Fizz, and telling my friends about what Faragonda said.

"So," Soleil says. "She just asked you about villains?"

I nod. "Yeah, pretty much. And about Sparx."

Electra looks up. "Sparx? Why?"

I shrug. "No idea. She talked about Baltor."

Electra looks down. "Oh," she whispers. "She was talking to you about _that. _How did you take it?"

I look at her. "Huh?"

Her head snaps up. "Um," she blushes. "Nothing… I've gotta' go finish a paper." Immediately she snaps her laptop closed, and then walks out of the Cafeteria.

"Mhm-dmdmh?" Harmony says through a mouthful of pizza."

Floressa narrows her eyes. "Swallow or spit."

She swallows. "What was she hiding?" Harmony says.

I shrug. "No idea."

**1 Day Later**

Class was normal. Boring, ranting, and taking forever. I open up the door to our dorm room and head towards mine. But, once I get closer hear voices. Not the voice of any of my friends. A voice of someone I don't like. Claire.

"Don't worry girls. I doubt she'll be much of a problem."

I slowly open the door and find them sitting on Claire's bed. She was twirling something. I squinted and I immediately felt an anger burn inside of me. She was holding my special necklace. The one thing that my mom left me before she dissapeared. Claire smiled and looked at it.

The girl next to her looked at it. "Should we have taken that?"

Then the girl on the other side standing up with the highlits nodded. "Wouldn't she ntoice if it's gone?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Why?"

The girl sitting down looked at her. "Because it was in her jewelry box, locked with a key that was under her pillow. I doubt she wants anyone to see it, right?"

Claire narrowed her eyes. "She an ignorant, good for nothing little _witch, _Stellar._"_

Stellar. So that's one of the girl's name. I decide to name the other girl Blue because of her blue highlights.

Stellar sighs. "So, what're you going to do then?"

Claire thinks for a moment. "I'm going to make sure she hates this year at Alfea. And that it's her last." She looks at my necklace and closes her fist around it and around her hand, the air glows red, then she opens her hand and drops my necklace. "An watch her world come crashing down."

I look at the ground. Shards. This is what my necklace has been reduced to. Tears immediately spring into my eyes and I shove the door open from the crack Ihad been looking through.

"You just made a _big _mistake," I say, anger surging through me.

Blue looks guilty and backs up a little bit, refusing to look at me. Stellars' eyes widen and she hops up. "Ava!"

"Yes," I snarl. "How dare you, Claire."

She narrows her eyes, and folds her arms. Her bubble-gum pink nail tap against her shoulder. "Hello, witch."

I look at her. "Exactly what did I do to you to make you hate me so much?"

She smirks. "Like you don't know. Ruining my life. Once my dad found I was rooming with _her _daughter, he went into a little depression. Made my mom misreable by locking himself in his own little world. I thought it was me at first. Maybe my little sister. But no... It was you."

I look at her, confused. "What?"

"Of course," she sneers. "Play dumb. Face it. You're just a worthless... Useless witch only good for ruining relationships and causing problems in families. You're just nobody."

This pushes me over the edge. "No-one," I growl. "Calls me_ nobody."_

Then I feel it. The magic coarsing through me like fire. I already know what's happening and I can't wait to see Claire's face. I'm transforming into my fairy form.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo-hoo! I've been thinking of this chapter for a while and I'm glad that I finally got it out! So, I don't have a single idea on Ava's Winx outfit, so I was thinking you guys could all say what you think her outfit would be. Also, Stellar's is taken care of, but I need Claire's and Ava's! So, I'll pick my favorite, but all the donors will be mentioned! =)<strong>

**I can't wait to type the rest! Yay! Well, I've gotta' go, thanks for reading! ye!**

**Reveiw, perhaps?**

**~Meghan**


	6. An Alfea Fight

I felt the energy and then I looked down. Claire's mouth was open as she looked at my shimmering ensemble. I looked down myself.

I was wearing an orange tank-top that had a sweet-heart neckline that was trimmed with gold. Up on my shoulder was a ruby and falling from it under my arm was a shear yellow fabric. Near the bottom (also trimmed with gold,) was another ruby and a small ruffle of the same fabric was under t. I was wearing a pleated skirt. It started with a trim of god, then red, then orange, then red. Near my hip, on the edge of the skirt was a little stone shaped like a flame. Connected from it and traveling all the way down to the bottom of the very short skirt and back around to the other side. On my feet were ankle-high heels. The bottom was gold and the top was a reddish-orange color. I also had gold arm-bands. They stretched from my wrists to my mid-arm. Finally, I had a fold headband on my curly orange hair with another ruby on the top.

I look up at her, now her jaw was set, her eyes narrowed. I felt a strange tingling. What was it? It was my Winx, because it already happened.

"If it's a fight you want," she said, ice in her tone. "Then it's a fight you'll get." I watched as a blinding of light formed around her before she stepped out.

She was wearing a red skirt, and a matching tank-top. They had rubies and diamonds here and there and her knee-high boots were a matching scarlet. Her hair was in two pig-tails, and she had on gloves that were solid white. I noticed her wings. White tipped with red. There were six on each side and they reminded me of feathers.

I looked on my own back and noticed gauzy orange wings in a dragon-fly shape. They fluttered a bit, but not enough to lift me from the ground.

However, Claire was the exact opposite. Her small wings lifted her entire body, (what like, 90 pounds?) and carried her up to near the ceiling. This wasn't much of a feat considering the ceiling was only ten feet high, but I guess she'd be able to go higher outside.

Her two friends just sat back, like they were watching a show. Popcorn, anyone? I scowled at them. How dare they let her do something to my things and then sit back, watching as she prepares to squash me into a pancake.

I clench my fist in anger, and surprisingly find a cooling sensation in them. I look down and let out a small yelp. A large flame has encircled my hand, shimmering with magic. Of course, I've used magic before in class, but nothing direct. I've never actually channeled my _real _energy. In fact, up to this moment I had no idea what it was.

"Oh, perfect. Fire for the hothead!" She sneers. "Let me show what _real _magic is! That is, if you're brave enough to follow me!" She flutters out of the balcony doors which I hadn't even noticed were open. A small trail of glitter follows her, and I narrow my eyes.

She has to pay for what she did. She has too. No way is she getting away with it. I look at the shards on the floor and the flame in my hand gets bigger and I walk out onto the balcony. She's already hovering over the grass, and a few girls point up.

Claire smirks. "Crown Jewel!" Immediately, little gems appear. I look at them confused - but quickly find out that they shoot little pink lasers that _seriously_ hurt.

As I bend down, clutching my side, I accidentally swing my hand. The flame slips from it like butter, but instead of falling, it flies out towards Claire. She covers her face with her hands, and the flame knocks with a hard impact.

Scorch marks appear on her arms and she everything but screams. "You idiot! Look what you did!"

She immediately draws her hand back to reveal a little spike made from a diamond. Oh no. I flutter my wings but only get an inch off the ground. She's about to throw it when we hear a voice.

"Stop! You two!" We both look down to see Faronganda rising to the air. Claire some how makes the gem disappear, and let's her head hang down.

"Claire... I thought you were above this. We've had a discussion before, have we not?" Fragonda asks.

"Yes," Claire mumbles.

Fragonda looks at me and I want to shrink back. I've never seen her so angry before. "And you... Eva, you're not supposed to causing trouble... I expected better from you..."

**That night...**

"She forced me into!" I say loudly. "Ugh!"

"Well, Claire's getting punished too. I hear her Royal Highness is flying in from Eraklyon _just _to see what happened!" Harmony says excitedly, waving her hand- causing her music books to become organized.

"I hear," Electra replies. She taps a few keys on her keyboard. "It was on the Web earlier."

"It was in _FairyBop _too," Soleil says happily and lifts up her glossy magizine. "_Quoi qu'il en soit, sa mère est une sorcière. It' ; s pas en valeur you' ; worring re, Eva_."

I look at her. I have no idea what's she's saying and she knows it. "This isn't a time for jokes, Leil. I'm really frustrated. And the Queen of Eraklyon coming here to Alfea _really _isn't helping." I stop for a moment. "Why isn't her dad coming too?"

"They got a Divorce. She had married some Isis boy. Soon, she met up with the King of Eraklyon. He didn't feel like being King anymore, and had been engaged to the Queen once, so just gave the throne to her. She uses Isis as some sort of... summer home now," Floressa says. "But some people think it was poison. They feel like she slipped something into the King's drink to make him give up the throne. I think his name is Sky."

I nod. So, Claire has no dad. "Wait so that means-" I don't get to finish my sentence, because the next moment, the door creaks open to Floressa's room. And who else should walk in?

"Claire, what're you doing here?" I ask. Soleil sits up from her position on the couch and Floressa stops brading Harmony's hair.

She smiles. "Don't worry, Eva. I'm not here to fight you." Her smile falters. "Actually..." She breaths out. "I'm here to apologize."

I narrow my eyes, sensing a trap. "What?"

"I want to say sor-" She begins, but I cut her off.

"I heard, but why? You broke my mother's necklace and then tried to knock fromt eh sky, angry that I caught you, and next almost stabbed me."

She sucks in air, and forces a smile. "Oh, Eva... Look... I'm trying to make amends. I feel bad for everything. I've even promised Faragonda I'll fix the necklace."

"Oh," I say. "_Fragonda._ So, she's making you apologize. Not you're own conscience."

"Look," She says, the smile falling from her lips. "If you don't want to take my apology then-"

"Then what?" I say. "You're little Queen Mommy's going to yell at me? I didn't make you apologize, Claire. I didn't make you fight. _And _I have no idea what's wrong with you and why you even tried to hurt me and broke something you _know _I loved."

I notice a faint hint of a tear in the corner of her eye, but she brushes it away. "Fine," she says. "Don't accept. I'm going to ask Faragonda for a room change."

She walks out, and I plop down on the bed. Great... Not even been a full semester and there's already drama in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Was Claire's apology sincere?**

**Got to fly!**

**~Meghan**

**P.S- A review would be nice! Especially long ones!**

** P.S.S- Sorry I took so long to udate. _WAS THIS CHAPTER WORTH IT?_ I hope so. =]**


	7. Eavesdropping Ava

"Claire is moving in with one of her friends, the one from Andros."

I nodded as Harmony spoke quickly, playing the hem of her tank-top length red shirt marked with a glittering fuchsia music note. She always picked such amazing outfits like the nice one today that I couldn't admiring. Capri-length jeans with pink accents and pink tennis shoes and her hair in pig-tails along with a single fuchsia glove on her right hand, a shimmery bracelet on the other the color of light blue.

I myself preferred those blue tones like my simple blue, knit sweater and denim shorts along with blue flats and my orange hair pulled back.

"Ava... Ava, are listening?" Harmony asked, dropping the piece of fabric she was fixing.

"Hm?" I snapped my head up at her words to find the fairy of music blinking at me as my table-mates glanced at us curiously. "Oh! Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about your outfit, actually."

Electra cracked a grin. "Isn't that Soleil's line?"

"What? I do not always think about clothes!" Soleil said indignantly.

Electra laughed, giving a nod. "Sure."

"I do not always think about clothes," Soleil murmured again with a scowl. "_Je pense à beaucoup plus que de la mode!_"

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "At least I don't have to worry about Claire Winx-ing up again and trying to use her gem powers against me."

"Do you know who your roommate is or did you trade with Claire when she went to go live in her friends dorm?" Floressa asked curiously as she smoothed down the leaves of a soft pink flower in a little pot on the table.

"I guess I have a single room unless she did trade off with the girl form Andros," I replied, furrowing my brow.

"Oh! While I have some time before Potions, did anyone get the answer to question seven?" Electra asked as she reached inside her purple messenger bag and pulled out our worksheet for Potions class.

I honestly couldn't remember what I'd gotten except for the fact that I had to look through about four chapters of our textbook. Floressa was quick to answer the question as her flower gave what sounded mysteriously like a purr when the sunlight shifted in the large window beside our lunch table.

"It was the Silly Plant," she said sweetly, blinking her bright green eyes.

Electra nodded in thanks, scribbling down the answer in her handwriting composed of only capital letters. "I wasn't sure if it was the Cheerful Gladioulus."

The bell gave a high ring and everyone in the Cafe started to get up and head to class. I bit my lip, feeling a piece of my red fall over my shoulder as I stood up with Soleil beginning to chatter on our way to Magical History.

**1 Hour Later**

"How, after the Ogre colonies started to gain territory on the west side of the Blue mountains, Pixie began their work on their bridges!"

I watched Sou copy down Professor Polladium's words while she bent over the pages, her pink fuzzy pen tickling her chin as it moved in her nimble fingers.

"Ava!"

I jerked my head up to find Professor Polladium staring at me with his hands mid-swirl in his speech. "Are you distracted?"

My cheeks turned red- the heat practically emanated through the room. Actually, the room was heating up a little bit. I put my hands under my legs, shaking my head at our teacher. "I'm fine. Sorry. Just a little warm."

"Do you need any water?" Professor Polladium asked me, genuinely seeming concerned.

I gave a soft smile before nodding. "Yes, please."

He motioned to the door. "Go ahead and get a drink. Try to hurry back."

"Mh-Hm," I replied, getting out my chair and walking down the aisles efore heading ou the door and down the long sand-and-pink colored hallway. Long windows on the left cast beautiful shadows of glowing sunlight that washed the hallway in beautiful yellows as well as making my hair glint in red shades.

I stooped at the water fountain, pressing the bar and letting the cool water touch my lips and run down my throat. I immediately felt better, the hot feeling in my hands dissapearing along with the heat rippling down my arms and legs that could only be derived my thoughts of Claire and I's fight.

"We have to tell her at some point about the witches' plan," a voice echoed down the hall.

I froze, wiping my lips before squinting down the corridor where two long shadows were emerging.

"I agree, but we cannot just tell her that she has a group of witches after her, now can we? Besides, if we do that than we have to explain about the wizards and witches that are trying to escape from Omega."

"Yes, yes, alright we cannot leave the Omega dimension out of this," the first voice replied.

Th recognized that other voice was Ms. Faragonda.

"Oh!" the second voice said as they both stopped. "I forgot my keys to my class."

"I'll go with you," Mrs. Faragonda said kindly. "I need to get a cup of tea anyway."

Both of the women's shadows went back down the hall as they discussed test scores for Aromapathery class.

_What in the world were they talking about with the Omega dimension? _The bell suddenly gave a shrill ring and I jumped before sprinting back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>I have not updated this story for two years and I FEEL SO BAD FOR LEAVING THIS STORY FOR THAT LONG!<strong>

**I promise that I will update this story more frequently now that I have remembered how much I like this story. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and I promise that I will update more now.**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

_**winxgirl1997**_

_**ClarkKentfan 49**_

_**BlueButterflyRose**_

**Thank you all so much!**

**So what do you think of the teachers discussing the Omega Dimension? What do you think about Claire switching rooms? **

**I hoped that you liked this chapter! I would love a review!**

**Thank you all so much for reading! Bye!**

**~Meghan**


End file.
